At present, in the field of electronic flue-cured tobacco, there are mainly two kinds of products available in the market: one is to provide a heating wire inside a tobacco container, and the other is to heat a tobacco container through combustion of a liquid fuel. However, the tobacco containers in such two kinds of products are both semi-closed cavities which are closed at the bottom and opened at the top. As a result, the volume of the tobacco container is small, in which only some tobacco can be placed. Besides, tobacco rod available in the market can only be loaded by several times after an unraveling, and it is required to dig out the tobacco residue from the top by utilization of a rod-like article like a ear pick after usage, thereby causing extremely inconvenient operation.